


Hold On

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch lets go and holds on. Based on <i>Targets Without a Badge</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 16: listen

The sound the ocean makes—I never get tired of listening to it. It's one of the reasons I love it here.

There used to be a lot of reasons. Now they're gone, fucked over and ground down until there's nothing left but dust.

I try to find peace in the gentle lapping of the waves, but I can't.

As I start to do what I must, I hear Starsky; the last, best reason I have for holding on. That's when I know.

I don't need to hold on to the badge. I just need to hold on to him.


End file.
